happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cinnabon
Cinnabon is a HTFF character designed by PurpleCupcake for La-Coco. Bio Cinnabon is a kitty who assists junior high school, who unlike her sister, is in search of having "anime protagonist" adventures, getting in all sorts of situations to feel involvement in said adventures. She was born in a family of "protagonists", styled after anime, given that every single one of them has some sort of special power (Controlling petals or tree leaves); much to her chagrin, despite being the elder sister, she does not have her powers yet. She does however constantly practice with Japanese maple leaves, a power that belongs to her mother; she seems to believe she descended from her and, thus, keeps maple leaves on her palms or body...to no avail. She works at the neko cafeteria (Sakura's Neko Café) of her family, being a waitress and responsible for home delivery (Mainly since she has a motorcycle). Thanks to the latter, she developed a huge liking for motorcycles, races and motocross; she's always searching for an excuse to showcase how talented she is with her motorcycle. Despite her feminine and delicate appearance, she's a huge troublemaker and often gets into conflicts to make her life less boring. This attitude is cycled between her hours at school and at work; however, due to the strict policy of the cafe, and mainly her own family expectations, she submits to looking refined and presentable to keep her job. With dry, maple leaves detaching from her body, she rides her motorcycle at night time, searching for her own, dangerous adventure, her legacy even, given that she wants to have all the attention (Or at least to be recognized) of other tree friends to not be a generic girl. These adventures however prove to go fatal in a matter of seconds. She likes spices, vegetable-based, sweet syrups and, especially, cinnamon rolls to the point where, during her home delivery riding, she may discretely take a couple of cinnamon rolls from the order for herself, which will anger her clients if they notice. The same can be said when the maple syrup goes missing in the kitchen, for it is her who takes it. Her favorite season is autumn, as she can focus more on practicing her powers on the maple leaves, which often ends up with more disappointment for her. Personality She's spicy, sarcastic and even taunting towards others, violence makes her laugh due to her sense of black humor, although she isn't excepted from having the standard fears a normal tree friend would have. She loves adrenaline, especially when she joins motorcycle races, for she loves danger and adventure; she's pretty close to being a feral cat. Despite how low her attitude can go, especially as a semi bully at her school with her classmates, she tends to be relaxed during her breaks (Which she thoroughly enjoys) and pretends to be that girl who sits underneath the maple tree to sigh...or at least that's how she's seen. She also shows to not be very feminine, as she's more of a frustrated tomboy regarding what she likes; however, due to scolding from her parents, she's bitterly forced to look feminine to satisfy them...and to keep her job. Appearance Cinnabon is a crossbreed cat, being part tabby due to her pointy and twisted ears, and a Japanese bobtail, since her tail is the size of a rabbit's. Her fur is colored cinnamon red, with the ends of her limbs, cheeks and ears being white. She has long, red hair and beige eyes. She normally has a cat mouth with a single tooth sticking out. Casual She uses a sweater and a short jacket with golden buttons and a plaid, chocolate colored skirt. She has a maroon colored ribbon around her neck with a big, gold shingle on the center. She wears a "tiara" made with rope with some decoration (A single maple leaf and a dark thread) under each ear. Waitress She uses a crimson dress, styled after a geisha maid, a black skirt with white details; her sleeves are limp and are sewn with black thread. She wears a huge maple tree on her chest and a beige apron around her waist. She uses a tiara, with maroon lace around it, with decoration on its right (Chocolate colored ribbon, with a golden shingle and a black thread). Relations Pastel.- Honeyed sisters. Their relation is fraternal, they defend each other if one of them is attacked. It is quite a debate to determine which of both is the most violent. Cacao & The Kittens.- She really loves his cats, even more than she likes him. She feels jealousy that a waiter who's a dog gets more recognition from her parents than she does, given this, she often bullies him in a joking manner, for it is not very heavy bullying, but it's still a bit acid. Canelita: "Love is in the air", atleast its for these two who don't even date. Deaths Her deaths tend to relate to her mischief or her tricks while she's got her motorcycle. She also shows to be reckless, as she's the first one to throw herself in as "everyone's heroine" in situations of life or death. They relate to her head, tail or veins. Her kills are mostly accidental; sometimes when she's practicing her powers, she ends up interfering with others, most often in a lethal way. TBA Episodes Starring Role TBA Featuring Role TBA Appearances TBA Gallery Cinnabon_px.png Welcome_to_Sakura's.png|Next to her sister, Pastel, as a waitress Estasss.png|Along with Canelita Trivia Her design is based around Maple of Nekopara, alongside Coco's tatsugotchi, who's a tabby cat. Her name is a reference to CinnaBons, a brand of cinnamon rolls. In a way similar to her sister, she has a peculiar name in regard of her character concept. �� Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Cats Category:Characters With Jobs Category:Felines Category:Mammals Category:Foreign Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters with hair Category:Free to Use Category:La-cocotua characters